(Puppyshipping) Sakura Our Daughters Name
by KawaiiKaiba
Summary: "Lets go Wheeler we don't got all day!" Seto yells towards the stairs as he looks at his watch "Just a moment i'm almost done changing,' Joey yells back "It was your idea for us to head over to the Cherry Blossom festival i had to skip a meeting becasue of you" "but you dont mind right? Because you love me" Seto looks away blushes "Yes Wheeler...I love you and you already know it,


"BAAAAAAAAKURA! I know how were going to defeat the pharaoh once and for all!" Marik screams at Bakura who was reading the monthly Evil Council magazine. Bakura didn't take his eyes off the magazine "Let me guess were going to challenge him to a children's card game" "No where going to steal the source of power" Marik said as he sits on Bakuras stomach since Bakura was laying down on the couch. "His leather pants?" "Foolish fool, once a year his power doesn't come his pants his power comes from Christmas Day!" Bakura puts his book down and stares at Marik in confusion "And how are we suppose to steal Christmas from him?" "Simple, by becoming the newest more sexier grinches then the grinch himself" Bakura pushes Marik to the floor and stands up "Ouchie my booty" Marik yells "Marik i am not going to spray myself green and furry, you have already been calling me fluffy, i don't need any other stupid nicknames from you" Marik "Relax , , Mr.-" "Enough marik!" Bakura glares up at him holding a santa suit "If were going to become a grinch one of us needs to actually be max" "then it shall be you fluffy, for i look much more hotter in a red suit" "Marik, everyone knows that i would look much sexier in a santa suit and especially my fangirls will agree with me" "Fine then lets play rock paper, and scissors to see who will win the privilege of wearing the suit" "Ok, fine" They both put up there hands ready for battle "Ready? Rock, paper scissors" "Hah I win! Paper beats Rock" Marik says posing "No Marik rock rips through paper" Bakura said snickering "What this is an outrage who invented such a stupid" "Marik this was your idea" "Whatever but i prefer to wear a furry coat since max was a dog" Marik and Bakura went straight to work, building the sleigh, making a reindeer outfit, and figuring out a plan on how to invade Yugis home. It was already midnight, bakura stepped on the roof with his red suit with Marik being shirtless with antlers and a red nose "Bakura it is freezing cold here!" "So a reindeer is furrless" "But its cold!" "Deal with it, now lets get going" With bakura attached to the sleigh, bakura uses the power of his ring, and makes the sleigh and marik fly "Waah! Bakura! I suck at flying, remember i crash the gummi ship many times in the Disney-Hearts game, seriously it makes us wonder if our world is connected to any other wolrds" "Just shut the bloody hell up and fly" So off they went to Yugi's house. Although marik really did suck at flying "Marik watch out for the pole! Look out for the phone cables!" "PHOOOF!" marik says panicking "Whats wrong?" Bakura ask pretending not to be concern Marik turns to face Bakura with a bird in his mouth "Presr a thid in tmy myouh" (Theres a bird in my mouth) "Then spit the damn bird out of your mouth!" Marik spits it out only for them to crash into a light pole" "Oh bugger, i hate doing crap like this with you"

"well i hate being a reindeer!" An hour later they finally make it and land on Yugis roof with poor marik shaking his legs "Oh Bugger not again, marik stay here" "But i wanna come with you where its warm" "No a reindeer stays on the roof" Bakura grabs a big empty bag, and climbs down the chimney when suddenly "Oh bugger" "Whats wrong Bakura?" "My buttocks is stuck" "Here let me help your buttocks, 1...2...3!" "Marik pushes Bakura all the way down yelling down at him "FOR THE RECORD I'M NOT GAAAAAY!" Bakura manages to climb out of the fireplace "I just realized why am i doing all the work if this was his plan to begin with whatever" Bakura went straight to work, taking everything down and putting them inside his bag, when suddenly "Waaaaah!" "Marik!, I told you to stay up there" "But that stupid bird that i almost ate came back for his revenge and i'm not gonna!" "Shhh, your wake up yugi" "Hey i have an idea lets sing a song to go with this scene" "Marik i don't wanna hear a stupid-"

"Your a mean one, , your really are fluffy!

Your heart is made of ice, thats why your hair is white and cold

The fangirls would wanna kidnap you with a 39th and a half long rooooope!"

As marik finishes singing he accidentally bumps over and breaks a lamp, "Santa! You robber this time i'll get you for sure" Bakura can hear Grandpa Muto running down the stairs "Crap, lets go back up the chimney" "Screw the chimney see you sucker!" Bakura jumps and crashes through the window running for his life "Hey! Don't leave me your traitor!" Marik jumps out the window after Bakura. Even though Marik couldn't see Bakura anymore he stops in his tracks. Was stealing everything really all worth it, was hearing yugi cry boo hoo hoo worth it? ...Heck yeah it was! They finally make it back to there lair, as Bakura places the bag on the table Marik sits on the a chair in the kitchen "Now that we have Yugi's christmas when the sunrises his power shall becomes ours!" Bakura looks at the time. "Only one minute till morning" bakura says "We shall become powerful in 5...4...3...2...1..." ..."Any minute now..." A minute passes "...Any minute now" Another minute passes "What the figg, is going on here, Bakura do you feel powerful yet?" "No i don't feel anything" "Then what is going on?"

[Meanwhile at Yugi's house]

"Oh my kuribohs, what happen here!" Yugi said in panic! "Pharaoh pharaoh! Are you okay please answer me" Yugi yelled at his puzzle "Yugi relax i'm here, why are you screamin- What In the name of Ra!" Yami and Yugi just started at the living room with everything gone "But pharaoh why are you still here isn't your power gone" "Yugi why do you want me gone?" "No i didn't mean it like tha-" "Shaaaame on you yugi, my power isn't gone becasue whoever stole everything forgot this" Yami holds up an ointment,they had to steal everything for the power to be gone" Yugi smiles in relief "Well all that matters is that your still here, and as long as we have each other and grandpa this will be a merry christmas anywa-" "They took your Nintendo i bought you" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THE END"


End file.
